Gold
Gold is a heartless Card-Jitsu Power fighter that lives in Antarctica. He is the son of Oak (with extremely close ties to Team Spaceship) and does not like anything other than winning, never accepting defeat. After defeat, he just says "Weaklings under pressure try harder. To bad next time there won't be any weakness shown.". He then walks off, mumbling emalfs to himself. Background It is revealed after E-114 accidentally tripped him and made him drop his backpack, he saw his name and journal. He got a good background on him because of this: :He hatched in a base of Team Spaceship. His father, Oak, treated him badly. He brutally scolded him every time he showed any weakness, saying that a son of a Team Spaceship leader should not be the least bit punt. He was usually left with Atom who tortured him as bad as his father. This caused him to grow up with extreme fear, and later, a hatred of weakness. :He one day was in training to become a member of the team when his father came and yelled at him for rubbing his aching flippers when he scaled the mountain. He saw the perfect opportunity to escape and slid down the mountain and ran off for Treewood City. He looked in a small Dojo there where the Founder of MyphCo was staying, showing off state of the art Card-Jitsu Power cards to the local shogun. A trainer came in and chose one for his Gift Card. While the scientist had tea with the shogun, he broke the window and stole one. :He ran very fast to a town where E-114 just so happened to be passing by and he tripped over his foot, dropping his backpack. He panicked and noticed E-114 that had seen his PKMN-Jitsu license and his journal. Gold swiped them back and ran again. Gold's information became cloudy after that. The Snell-Libros have been able to piece this together: :Gold then fled to Freezeland where the police gave up. He heard there was a Gymnasium there, and entered to battle. The shogun lost to him and his powerful deck. He took the badge and took off when he saw E-114 come in. :He saw that there was a ferry going to the HunEmpire. He quickly sneaked on board and got off at Oracle City. One police officer recognized him as he slightly managed to take down Talm & Lizzy, the PKMN-Jitsu shoguns of the town. He took his badge, and left, only to be cornered. He took off into the streets hoping the police would just stop wanting him arrested. He thought it was just a card, after all. :He saw that a small plane had landed, fueling up a plane bound for Club Penguin. He headed there, hoping that his raw power cards could be used to fight ninjas in traditional Card-Jitsu. He was determined to beat them as well, refusing to stop until he conquered every form of Jitsu in Antarctica. The police decided that Sensei probably would have given him one anyway and stopped following him. :At the Dojo, he prepared to battle Sensei. Sensei of course told him he would have to earn his belts to face him, and Gold spent many days and nights training until he reached Black Belt. He was determined not to get more than 5 losses, him now on the 4th loss. Sensei challenged him, knowing that this penguin had much to learn. Sensei defeated him in 3 turns, telling him to go practice at at Mt. Propeller. :Gold climbed and climbed, using only his Card-Jitsu cards to get rid of the obstacles in his way. He soon saw E-114 and planned revenge for telling the police his name and some of his history. He battled him. :Gold and E-114 squared off in a game of PKMN-Jitsu. He primarily threw Grass cards at his opponent, while E-114's variety allowed for him to slowly whittle down E-114's deck. Still, Gold refused defeat and continued until he was down to the seventh round (unlike traditional Card-Jitsu, PKMN-Jitsu goes seven rounds), with E-114 having an advantage. Gold threw out his last card, which happened to be a higher level than E-114's, but only by one. With this Grass card (and E-114 mistakenly using a Water element), Gold managed to defeat his enemy. While Gold rejoiced at his victory, E-114just sighed and set up his rope to get higher up. :Gold went towards Nightlife City to train in the Mystical Cave. :At first the Elder did not allow him in, but saw that his heartlessness could be removed if his life was changed for the better. He was sent to the lower level to see Jesse and take Candy Sword training, and to battle Ninjas. :By the time he was done training, he was ready to challenge Sensei. He was sure he wouldn't lose to him this time. :He hiked all the way to a harbor, where he was brought to Club Penguin. He again teleported to the Dojo. Sensei, this time, knew he might lose against this boy. :The battle started as always, a bow and the timer ticked. Each looked through there decks carefully. Sensei chose Fire, Gold chose Ice. Round 2 started. Water for Sensei, but Gold got Ice. In Round 3, Sensei was now concerned and threw down his 12 Ice Card against Golds 1 Water. Gold was frozen solid and needed his jacket thawed out. Round 4, Gold chose fire against Sensei's ice, leaving them in the last round. Gold trembled as he pulled out his 12 Fire card and Sensei pulled out his 11 Fire Card, leaving Gold victorious. :Gold put his Ninja Mask in his inventory, and Sensei noticed that he was first and foremost a PKMN-Jitsu fighter. Having knowledge in the game, Sensei told Gold that there were dozens of PKMN-Jitsu Gymnasiums in Antarctica. If he wanted to pursue that path, the penguin should defeat them all and then challenge the Seven Samurais on Blue Dye Mesa. :Gold ran off, muttering that "The Sensei was very close to winning under all that pressure weaklings have...". He then put on his Black Belt and Mask so he could go get a map showing the Gymnasiums from the volcano. :Gold got a miniature boat from a shop by the water and paddled off into the cove to head for his next match in Lavasteam, the closest island to CP that had a PKMN-Jitsu Gymnasium. :The sea voyage was rough, for it rained heavily and when it wasn't raining it was very wavy. He remembered that his father told him that only people that aren't weak train at Lavasteam. Gold feared being weak and paddled faster for the mines. :The mines were usually burning hot, but it was pouring rain. He had been told it has been happening for days and the mines flooded, so no more ore until it stops. What exactly was going on here? The water was so deep that there were whales swimming there! Gold considered turning back, because whales love to eat penguins. However, only weaklings ran from the food chain. He pressed onward. :Several creatures told Gold that the storm was only going to worsen. Like they said, the thunder boomed louder, rain fell harder, and hail pelted the area. Windows broke and trees burned up from the lightning. Gold waddled across a bridge across what used to be where ore was stored. He was intrigued when he saw several Team Spaceship and Electrotails playing with a small device giving off a signal that messed with Gold's Team Spaceship PDA. On his screen, there seemed to be a complex blueprint or plan of some sort. This puzzled Gold. What were they doing? :Gold watched as the signal made a large beep and several whales came up right in front of the goons and nerds. Why wasn't the whale eating them? They were right in the mammal's face. The whales opened their mouths, and, much to Gold's horror, the Team Spaceship goons walked in and came out with gold! They were using the whales to mine the flooded city's minerals! :They must have been causing the storm themselves! Gold recalled from his training that STINC did a similar destruction method with Hurricane Diana several years back, and a huge heat wave was also done by them in days gone by. Somehow, Team Spaceship had stolen the STINC technology, and they were now profiting from flooding a mine and using brainwashed whales to mine it! More coming soon... Gallery File:Goldninja.PNG|Gold's ninja outfit Involvement Gold can usually be found at the Club Penguin Dojo, battling other penguins. When he's not playing traditional Card-Jitsu, he is travelling Antarctica defeating PKMN-Jitsu shoguns, earning badges to one day combat the Seven Samurai. If he's not challenging himself, he's out exploring and collecting more cards for all of the Jitsu-based games. Quotes His attitude has lead to his quotes to have a somewhat threatening feel to them, and actually makes many listen when he says them: *''Don't mess with me!'' *''The weak get strong under pressure from fear of losing!'' *''You don't deserve that card. Hand it over!'' (This has only succeeded once, though) ---- These are actual long quotes from him, somewhat roleplay like: A Battle Against E-114 Gold: We meet again. Now lets see if you actually deserve to know about me. E-114: What's that supposed to mean? Gold: I guess you aren't even intelligent. E-114: Grrr..... lets battle, loser! Gold: Fine. I can't wait to see you lose. Gold throws out a level Nine Grass card, while E-114 throws out a level seven Ice element. The grass card materializes into a lawnmower, while the flying card becomes an AC 3000. The lawnmower charges at top speed and rams the air conditioner into a wall, but the AC 3000 switches itself on and freezes the lawnmower over. Both items vanish, as cards always do, marking a success for E-114. E-114:Ha ha. Who's the tough guy now? Gold: Grr... my grass cards have a weakness to E-114's ice. I'll need to think of some way to defeat him. Gold reaches into his inventory and pulls out a small chip that ensures perfect accuracy. He places it onto his next card. He throws it out. It's another grass card. This time, is materializes into a Lotus Flower. E-114 throws out the same AC 3000 E-114: You just won't miss next time. Give it up. Gold: Just watch. E-114: AC 3000, fire one! A small and sharp ice crystal comes and slams the flower. Both cards disappear, again marking a victory for E-114. Gold: N-no... that can't be right...I can't be weak... Gold uses another lock-on chip in his third card. As good luck may have it, he happens to pull out a Level Twelve Electric type card out. He throws it out, and a familiar face appears. Gold: ...huh... Meme, FIRE YOUR LASER! Face: I'M-A FIRIN' MAH LASER! BWAAAHH! A huge blue energy beam PWNs E-114's AC 3000, and as both cards disappear, the match ended due to time limits, in a draw. Gold: I guess you aren't. E-114 angrily yells as Gold walks off smirking Trivia *He is a parody of Silver from the Pokemon series of video games. *When asked about Team Spaceship, he will say "Just a bunch of weaklings. Those two can do it themselves". He will then run off. *He has lots of issues, specifically with anger. He has never been nice to anyone, thinking that anyone other than him is very weak, and saying he lost only because they got stronger under pressure. *He has two phobias: Weakness and Failure. Whenever this happens, he starts to hyperventilate and panic. While panic is not as severe, he does sometimes show it. *His father, Oak, has actually said that he doesn't care if he's missing, knowing that he could take care of himself easily. See also *Team Spaceship *Oak *PKMN-Jitsu Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Tortured characters Category:Neutral Category:Ninjas Category:Anti-Villains Category:PKMN-Jitsu